In many applications, glass is utilized because of the desired properties such as transparency and light transmission. Many household products are made of glass and glass has many decorative functions. Glass is also used widely in buildings and automobiles just to name a few more applications. Glass can be reinforced with some kind of particulate matter. Composite glass is desirable since in addition to their high hardness the composite can also possess a greater fracture toughness, which includes the ability to resist fracture. Present methods used to produce composite glass are costly, inefficient and complicated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to create an efficient and inexpensive method to produce glass having improve material characteristics, and especially fracture toughness.